Beyond Love
by Liz B.Negrao
Summary: Será que existe um final feliz? Para ele certamente que não. Em uma noite fria e solitária, Ron pensa sobre os últimos acontecimentos que ocorreram em sua vida. A noite de Natal se aproxima e tudo que ele mais queria na vida era escutar mais uma vez aquel


Beyond Love

Amo-te tanto, meu amor... não cante  
O humano coração com mais verdade....  
Amo-te como amigo e como amante  
Numa sempre diversa realidade.

Amo-te afim, de um calmo amor prestante  
E te amo além, presente na saudade.  
Amo-te, enfim, com grande liberdade  
Dentro da eternidade e a cada instante.

Amo-te como um bicho, simplesmente  
De um amor sem mistério e sem virtude  
Com um desejo maciço e permanente.

E de te amar assim, muito e amiúde  
É que um dia em teu corpo de repente  
Hei de morrer de amar mais do que pude.

(Soneto do amor total- Vinícius de Moraes)

Era quase Natal e a lua pálida dava um ar sombrio ao quarto vazio. Lençóis brancos de seda contrastavam com as mechas ruivas que repousavam em silêncio naquele quarto. Um silêncio que o consumia a cada dia, trazendo a saudade que apertava demasiadamente seu peito. Tudo se resumia à dor naquele momento, apesar de algumas vezes ela vir acompanhada por lembranças doces que o faziam cair no sono. Há pouco mais de um ano isto acontecia, eram todas as noites iguais. A solidão era a sua maior companheira.

Ron Weasley beirava seus quarenta anos, porém seu rosto era marcado pelo sofrimento dos últimos acontecimentos, fazendo-o parecer mais velho. Fora um ano inteiro de luta que parecia interminável, mas que um dia acabou levando consigo o seu mais precioso tesouro: Hermione.

De vez em quando se pegava pensando que aquilo tudo não passava de um pesadelo e que um dia ele acordaria com ela em seus braços novamente. No entanto, o encanto não demorava a ser desfeito, pois em poucos minutos ele era forçado a encarar a realidade. Ela estava morta; estaria para sempre.

Havia dias em que ele sequer conseguia se levantar da cama, e este era um deles. Mais um ou menos um? Ele não sabia dizer. Não tinha forças; tinha perdido sua vontade de viver e sua essência. Não era mais o Ron brincalhão de antes, aquele que sempre tinha uma piada nas horas mais inusitadas. Era um Ron triste que vez ou outra esboçava um sorriso e quando o fazia era por seus filhos.

Sim, tinham filhos: Rose, Hugo e o caçula, ainda muito pequeno, John. Seus olhos abriam todos os dias por eles. Era por eles que, apesar de todos os pesares, ainda vivia. Os meninos sofreram muito com a perda da mãe, ainda tão jovem, mas o pai sabia que eles eram fortes e que continuariam a viver apesar da imensa dor.

O filho pelo qual ele mais sentia era John, que com seus apenas dois anos não conhecera Hermione como os outros. O pequeno ficava aos cuidados de Molly, que fazia questão de ir todos os dias à sua casa. Rose e Hugo já estudavam em Hogwarts e sempre voltavam nas férias trazendo um pouco de felicidade ao pai.

Rose era tão parecida com ela em quase todos os aspectos, com exceção, é claro, dos cabelos ruivos que herdara dele. Hugo, porém, era diferente. Era muito parecido com o pai até na preguiça de estudar. Os dois ruivinhos eram muito unidos, apesar de muitas vezes brigarem como gato e rato. John era também ruivo como os irmãos. E apesar de ser tão pequeno já demonstrava ter puxado o temperamento mandão da mãe.

Hermione adoeceu logo após ter tido o filho caçula. Descobriu estar com uma doença trouxa... maligna.

Tentaram todos os recursos que poderiam ter para curá-la, mas foi em vão, pois a doença já se encontrava em estado muito avançado. Não havia mais nada que pudessem fazer. Nem mesmo a magia, e todos os seus aparatos, ofereceu-lhe cura.

Sua mulher ficou bastante assustada quando soube do diagnóstico da doença, mas não esmoreceu como ele. Hermione fez questão de viver intensamente todos os seus últimos momentos e foi em seus braços naquela mesma cama que ela deu o seu último suspiro.

......... Há um ano atrás.........

- Ron, deita aqui comigo... - Hermione pediu, carinhosamente, afofando o travesseiro ao seu lado. Ela estava bem naquele dia apesar de ter sido submetida ao tratamento . Os cabelos castanhos presos num coque frouxo, e um sorriso leve em seus lábios mostrava sua imensa vontade de viver ainda que fosse por pouco tempo. Estava visivelmente fraca, mas seus olhos ainda irradiavam beleza e paixão quando encontravam os dele.

- Deito sim, querida. Fui colocar o John no berço, ele estava inquieto hoje. - Ron riu fracamente enquanto caminhava lentamente na direção da cama. Sem demora estava embaixo do edredom com ela. A noite estava fria. Já era fim de outono e o inverno se aproximava lentamente. Contudo, dessa vez seria um inverno mais frio que todos os outros, ele tinha certeza.

Rapidamente Hermione se aninhou a ele. Apertava-o como se ele fosse fugir, o rosto escondido em seu peito fez com que sentisse a respiração quente dela aquecendo o seu coração, que no momento estava gelado de tristeza.

-Por que você pediu à Minerva que trouxesse as crianças hoje? - Ron perguntou num fio de voz, já temia uma resposta.

- Você sabe o porquê, Ron...- Ela tossiu de leve e o encarou. - Eu sinto que está chegando a hora e...-

- Não fala assim, meu amor. Eu não gosto que...

- Você sabe que estou certa, Ron. - Os olhos dela estavam firmes nos dele.

- Então por que você não quis ficar no St. Mungus? Lá poderíamos... - O estômago de Ron afundou; um frio mórbido, que não tinha nada a ver com paixonite e sim medo, apoderou-se de seu corpo.

- Não! Não quero ficar em nenhum hospital, Ron. Quero ficar com a minha família, na minha casa. - Soou enfática. Nem mesmo a doença a fez perder o tom mandão.

Ron acariciou-lhe o rosto com a ponta dos dedos e ela sorriu, adorava os carinhos sutis do marido. Fechou os olhos para sentir profundamente aquele toque e quis retribuir com a mesma intensidade.

O amor irradiava pelos olhos dos dois. A mulher tocou-lhe de leve o rosto, e ele murmurou algo que ele mesmo não conseguiu compreender. Hermione sorriu vitoriosa. Um sorriso que ele conhecia bem e que, particularmente, adorava ver.

Estreitaram ainda mais o abraço e num carinho leve o ruivo subia e descia as mãos nas costas da mulher. Ela afogou suas mãos nas madeixas ruivas e o puxou para um beijo urgente que há tempos não trocavam.

Tocar em Hermione doía, não por machucá-la, mas por saber o que ela estava tentando fazer. Ele podia ver em seus olhos todas as palavras não ditas e tinha medo que realmente aquilo fosse verdade. De súbito, o ruivo parou o beijo.

-Mione, não... - A voz ofegante dele irrompeu o silêncio do quarto e pareceu ecoar o desespero que o tomava a cada segundo.

-Ron, eu preciso... preciso de você. - Disse num fio de voz. Hermione pegou a mão do ruivo ,levando ao seu corpo. Ron sentiu a pele quente de Hermione eriçar ao toque e sorriu avançando suas mãos por debaixo da camisola até alcançar-lhe os seios.

E tomou-os nas mãos com um toque gentil, porém preciso. Ele também a queria, mesmo que fosse pela última vez.

As mãos de Hermione também o alcançavam. Com toques ávidos e urgentes, ela o tocava e fechava os olhos para escutar os gemidos roucos de Ron em seu ouvido. Jamais, ela sabia, jamais ela se cansaria de ouvir e entender o quanto Ron devotava sua vida a ela, e Hermione não diria menos de si e estava decidida a mostrar isso a ele.

Os lábios se encontraram cheios de desejo, como sempre...Era incrível como ele a desejava. Fazia dela sua mulher todas as noites, mas não seria mais assim. E ele viveria o suficiente para continuar amando-a mais e sempre, até o fim.

Com apenas um olhar Hermione lhe disse seu próximo passo. Num gesto carinhoso puxou sua camisola com ajuda dele, que procurou se perder rapidamente nos beijos que distribuía pelo corpo da esposa.

- Eu te amo... - Ele a ouviu dizer em meio aos gemidos que emitia.

- Eu também te amo, meu amor... - Ron sorriu quando as pernas da mulher tremeram enquanto seus lábios molhados alcançavam seu ventre.

- Muito, amor... - As mãos da morena agarraram os cabelos ruivos com força. - Muito...pra sempre. - Ela continuava a dizer.

O corpo de Hermione estava em chamas e sua fraqueza já não lhe cabia mais. Ela era dele, só dele e assim seria mesmo quando não pertencesse mais àquele mundo.

Ron retirou rapidamente suas roupas e com elas a calcinha que sua mulher ainda vestia. Encaixando-se perfeitamente entre as pernas dela, o ruivo tomou-lhe os lábios mais uma vez, faminto. Ron e Hermione moviam-se no mesmo ritmo que seus corações batiam. Ora rápidos com investidas cada vez mais fortes, ora lentos sentindo todo o prazer e amor que emanavam de seus corpos.

Hermione agarrou Ron cravando suas unhas nas costas dele quando sentiu seu corpo pulsar em chamas e explodir de uma vez. Quase ao mesmo tempo, o ruivo também sucumbiu. Tomando o rosto dela em suas mãos, beijou seus lábios suavemente numa demonstração de puro amor.

Ron fez menção de rolar para o lado, mas ela não deixou, apertando- o ainda mais forte.

-Não, amor... Fica assim...- Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido alcançando o pescoço com a boca ainda molhada da sua.

-Mione, não ...

-Me deixa te ver assim...- Ela disse num fio de voz. -...fazendo amor comigo... - Ela acariciava a bochecha cheia de sardas dele que ainda estava molhada de suor. Hermione sorriu, o ruivo, porém, nem tão pouco. Pelo contrário, aquele tom não o agradava em nada. Deixava-o apavorado e era como ele estava agora.

-Eu não vou deixar você ir... - Sua voz sumia e as lágrimas que habitavam seus olhos não conseguiam aliviar a dor de uma perda que ela julgava irreparável, mas ele não iria desistir. Não podia. - Não vou, eu vou te curar... - Ele chorava abertamente e suas lágrimas caíam pesadas entre os seios da esposa.

Hermione não parecia estar abalada como ele. Ela sorria fracamente e enxugava as lágrimas do marido de forma carinhosa.

-Shhhhhhhhhh. Não fala mais nada, meu amor. Não chora... eu te amo. - O corpo do ruivo relaxou e ele encaixou-se no peito de Hermione que o estreitou ainda mais em seus braços

- Eu também amo você, Mione...- A voz dele falhava.- O que eu vou fazer sem você aqui? - Ela sorriu.

- Você vai cuidar dos nossos filhos. Eles vão precisar de você. - Ele assentiu temeroso.

- E eu? Não preciso de você? - Ron levantou um pouco o rosto para encará-la.

- Você vai me ter pra sempre. Eu sou sua pra sempre, Ron. Existem coisas que sobrevivem depois da morte...- O corpo dele tremeu em dor ao ouvir a palavra.

-O nosso amor, por exemplo.

Ele aninhou-se nos braços da esposa como uma criança. Ela acariciava seus cabelos enquanto ele jazia frágil em seus braços. E assim ficaram até a manhã seguinte.

~~~~~

O ruivo sentia seu corpo um pouco dolorido, os olhos inchados denunciavam o quanto havia chorado na noite anterior. Sua mulher ainda jazia em seus braços e ele a apertou parecendo não acreditar nisso.

Levou uma das mãos às bochechas pálidas dela, e foi com desespero que a percebeu gelada demais para o edredom quente que os cobria.

Hermione sorria de olhos fechados, uma feição serena.

Ron sentiu sua garganta explodir em dor e tudo lhe pareceu escuro quando os olhos se embaçaram, banhados em lágrimas, e ele gritou alto. Pegando-a no colo, num sinal de desespero, apertou contra si a mulher pela última vez. Estava morta.

....Voltando ao presente.....

O barulho da porta o fez despertar. Enxugando as lágrimas, que tais lembranças haviam lhe causado, foi em direção à porta e a abriu.

-Rosie...-Exclamou o ruivo quando encontrou a filha o encarando atentamente.

-Papai... a vovó Molly está lá embaixo. Estão todos esperando o senhor... - O tom da filha o fez se lembrar de Hermione. Ele sorriu por isso. Ela colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Nós vamos para a Toca, não se lembra? Amanhã é véspera de Natal. - Ele assentiu, divertido, e desceu as escadas com a filha. Quando chegou à sala, lá estavam seus outros filhos. Hugo já estava um rapazinho e John, no colo de sua mãe, era paparicado por Gina que estava sempre perto desde quando Hermione...

Quando Hugo viu o pai, saiu correndo ao seu encontro. Ele abraçou o filho com saudade, parecia que não o via há tempos. Talvez fosse isso, talvez estivesse tão imerso em sua própria dor que não enxergava o que estava a sua volta.

Mais adiante vinha John, com seus tão recentes passinhos e já tão esperto. Pegou o filho no colo e viu que ele carregava em suas pequenas mãozinhas uma foto. Era Hermione, ela sorria radiante para eles.

-Mama...mama...- O ruivinho apontava para a foto e encarava o pai. Ele sorriu.

-Isso, filho. É a mamãe.

O ruivo levou um susto quando seus filhos Rosa e Hugo também o abraçaram. Ele aninhou-os em seus braços saudosamente.

Agora ele parecia ter entendido as últimas palavras de Hermione. Ele sempre a teria por perto, bastava olhar para seus filhos e ela estaria ali para sempre.

O Natal seria diferente esse ano.

NTA: Então gostaram? Eu espero que sim. Espero o comentário de vocês ansiosa. Eu queria dar um presente de Natal aos leitores e como Meu Sol não pôde ser atualizada ainda, está ai essa fic que fiz toda praticamente hoje.

Agradeço a Lorrainne ,minha leitora, que mais cedo no dia de hoje me cedeu este soneto de Vinícius que amo muito!! Valeu querida!

Espero o comentário de vocês,heim!? bjoksss e até a próxima!

N/B: Ok! Ok! Digam o que quiserem, mas nada melhor para os olhos que uma lágrimas. E quando você chora por ter lido uma fiction delicada e tocante, é melhor ainda. Confesso que quando li, eu fiquei meio assim... como digo... ah, não vou chorar, já tem muito tempo que não choro lendo uma fic.

Até parece. Quando a Liz inventa de escrever pra fazer chorar, ela faz mesmo e eu não nego que essa é uma das fics mais chorosas que já li, especialmente por causa do Ron *cof*cof*, que tá apertável. E afirmo categoricamente que são histórias assim que valem a pena. São momentos livres como esse que a gente experimenta a intensidade da relação entre Ron e Hermione.  
Eu chorei, e a Liz não acreditou. Alguns não vão chorar, mas aos que chorarem, saibam que essa é uma manifestação incrível de como Roniquinho e Sabe-Tudo fazem parte realmente das nossas vidas!

Viva a R/Hr porque não importa o que digam... eles estarão sempre vivos com a gente! \o/

Valeu pela leitura, votem e comentem porque isso faz um bem... (:


End file.
